1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a flash incorporated with the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of recent compact cameras using photosensitive film are very small in size for the purpose of improving its portability. Specifically, a camera which uses the recently-developed IX240 type film cassette (i.e., Advanced Photo System cassette) can be made smaller than a conventional compact camera using a 35 mm cassette because the IX240 type film cassette is smaller than the conventional 35 mm cassette.
The design of the Advanced Photo System cassette makes film loading an easy and simple procedure due to its drop-in loading. Namely, film loading is completed simply by inserting the film cassette into the film chamber of the camera and subsequently closing the film door of the camera. The film door is generally situated at the top or bottom of the camera body.
In a camera using the Advanced Photo System cassette provided with a built-in flash or a retractable flash, it is conventional to have the film door provided separate from the flash, i.e., the arrangement of the film door has no relationship with the arrangement of the flash.